villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zira
Zira was the main antagonist of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. She was Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu's mother and Scar's mate and devoted follower. History Amongst the members of her pride were her children Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu (who heavily resembles Scar, although they had no blood relation). Zira claimed to be fond of him even though she regularly abused him while she trained him. In her quest for revenge against her mate's death and exile to barren lands, she had the plan of using Kovu to enter Simba's pride as a rogue, and when he and Simba were alone, Kovu would then kill him and succeed Scar as king. As Kovu noticed right from wrong by falling in love with Kiara, he refused this and Zira decided to take on Simba herself. First with an ambush, and then a final battle between the two prides. Once the fight was stopped by force, her whole pride switched sides and Zira was left standing alone against Simba. In her final attempt to kill Simba, she was knocked over a cliff by Kiara. When she refused help, Zira fell off the cliff into a raging flood and was washed away. Despite her evil, she did love her children as she was deeply saddened when Nuka was fatally crushed by several logs and, like Judge Claude Frollo, she appeared to care for Kovu, but actually granted him little or no freedom, usually limiting him to being in the Outlands or having freedom built under a watchful eye, usually under Nuka's. Though her love for her youngest son ended after he no longer wanted to kill Simba as he had devolved feelings for Kiara. Videos The Lion King 2 - My Lullaby (English) Zira Death (HD) Personality Zira is unusually rich in spirit, but her soul is steeped in hatred. She can’t come to terms with her past and is even ready to give up her children for the sake of revenge. Although she really does love them – like any loving mother she will defend her children, but she will not tolerate disobedience or failure. Appearance Zira appears to be slim, but unusually muscular lioness. The main two othernesses of her appearance are the notched right ear and the dark dorsal stripe, which was originally supposed to be drawn on Sarabi's head. Another peculiar detail about Zira’s appearance is the fact that her eyes switch color from maroon to Persian blue in some scenes. Trivia * Originally, as Zira was hanging for dear life and Kiara offered to help her, Zira refused her help and let go, committing suicide. Instead, it is left ambiguous as to why she fell, as suicide was considered too dark for a Disney animated film. * It is unknown why Zira thinks that Simba had killed Scar. Most likely she was away from Pride Rock during the events that led to Scar’s death. * Since Kovu marries Kiara at the end of the film, meaning that he will succeed Simba as King of the Pride Lands eventually, Zira's plans were technically successful, but not the way she planned. * She is the second of two Disney Villains to show love and care for his/her family, The first being Sir Ector from The Sword in the Stone. * She is similar to Shere Khan from The Jungle Book. As both are the main antagonist and share a quality not seen in most of Disney's villains: a soft spot. Zira loves her family and Shere Khan is sympathetic towards his victims, when referring to Mowgli as the "helpless little lad."). Also, they both hate a certain group (Shere Kahn: Humans, Zira: Pridelanders). In the climax of the second film, they fall from a cliff. However, Zira drowns in a raging river while Shere Kahn gets trapped in stone. * When Kovu's training is being reviewed, The notch in Zira's ear switches sideways to the other ear. * She is similar to Judge Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. In that they are both the main antagonist and slim. While they appear to care for a male hero (Zira: Kovu, Frollo: Quasimodo), they actually grant them little or freedom (Zira: by forbidding Kovu from exploring the Pride Lands, Frollo: by keeping Quasimodo isolated in Notre Dame), Both are also bent on destroying a certain group (Zira: Pride Landers, Frollo: Gypsies) In the climax, they both fall to death in disgrace. However Zira does not share Frollo's egotistical and selfish ways as she shows love and cares for her family. Gallery Zira-2.png|promotional artwork Zira2.png|Zira reviewing Kovu's training 200px-Zira's Death.jpg|Zira's Death Category:Animal Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Movie Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Maternal Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Leader Category:Outcast Category:Obsessed Category:Clawed Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Parents Category:Feline Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Betrayed villains Category:Predator Category:Married Villains Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Lions Category:Warmonger Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Child-Abusers Category:Liars Category:Deceased Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Protective Villains Category:Villains who fell to their deaths Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Incriminators Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Hotheads Category:Fearmongers Category:Fanatics Category:Fighter Category:Master Manipulator Category:Usurper Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Big Bads Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Dark Messiah